1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method for testing a device under test by switching between a writing and a reading to/from the device under test.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a semiconductor device is tested, pass/fail of the semiconductor device is determined by measuring an output signal of the semiconductor device. For example, pass/fail of the semiconductor device is determined by comparing the output signal with a predetermined pattern. In such a test apparatus, a part of a transmission path for a test signal to be written to the semiconductor device and a part of a transmission path for an output signal to be read from the semiconductor device are shared with each other. Therefore, when the output signal is read from the semiconductor device, it is necessary to stop providing a test signal to a driver for writing the test signal to the semiconductor device. Conventionally, in such a test apparatus, it is switched by using a relay whether the test signal is provided to the driver.
Any existence of prior art documents is not found at this time, so that the description regarding prior art documents is omitted.
However, when it is switched by using a relay whether the test signal is provided to the driver, a time for switching is varied by the difference of accuracy of components of the relay. Therefore, it has been difficult to accurately control a timing at which the test signal is written to the semiconductor device. Additionally, it has been difficult to accurately test due to switching noise of the relay.